Question: Simplify the expression. $(-3p^{4}+3p^{2}+p)(-p)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - 3 p^4 (- p) + 3 p^2 (- p) + p (- p) $ Simplify. $3p^{5}-3p^{3}-p^{2}$